Hermione's Weasley
by Hermione G. Wealsey
Summary: Hermione likes a certain Weasly, but which one is it? And does he feel the same? (Yea i know that sucked oh well ill fix laters)
1. Leaving for the Summer

It was the beginning of August and Hermione Granger was waiting as patiently as possible for her parents to finish getting ready. They were driving her into London to have lunch with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at the Leaky Cauldron before she was set to spend the remaining of the summer at the Burrow. At the moment she had herself seated on top of her school trunk in the living room, book in hand trying to distract herself as she waited, too bad it wasn't working in the slightest. This year instead of just letting her floo or take the Knight Bus to the Burrow, her parents insisted on driving her to meet them. Sitting there trying to concentrate on her book, foot jiggling with impatience her mind kept wondering to a certain red head she was going to see hopefully soon. 

At the end of the previous year, she realized she had liked him more than his brothers who she was just as close to. Although she was unsure of how he would react, thinking he would just believe she was trying to pull a fast on over him, never thinking more of her than the bushy haired goody-goody book worm she desperately wanted him to see her as more. Should she just come right out and tell him, should she try and flirt with him to get it a crossed, Yes Hermione Jane Granger could and would if she had to openly flirt with a boy. She could always just say,'Hey I fancy you-- 

Her train of though was cut off as her mother walked into the room,"Hermione dear, we're ready. Do you have everything you need, all your books, clothes, list of supplies you need for the school year, enough money?" 

Thinking for a second to double check in her mind,"Yeah, Mum I have everything I need, where's dad? If he doesn't hurry up we're going to be late." 

"I'm right here dear, don't worry so much we will get there on time" 

An hour and a lot of whining later, all on Hermione's part they were a few blocks away from the Leaky Cauldron. Why or why couldn't they have let her go by floo, if they had she would have been there an hour ago, and be hanging out with everyone. 

"Honey we know you want to spend time with your friends," her mum began," we just thought we should get to know the Weasleys' better since you spend so much time there. It would be so much easier for us if we had other parents we could talk to and as much as you say about them we figured why not get to know them." 

"I know mum. how much longer?" 

"Not long 10, 15 minutes tops." Her father said from behind the wheel. 

30 minutes later Hermione was sitting with her parents in the Leaky Cauldron with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They where getting on grandly. Her mum and Mrs. Weasley about what Bill and Charlie are doing now that they're out of school and her dad was being asked every question under the sun about muggles by Mr. Weasley. 

"Oh Hermione dear, Fred and I think George too where going to come her in a bit to do some shopping, you could go with them if you need to get your supplies for school. I don't think Ron or Harry would mind you coming a little later." Mrs. Weasley said as lunch was winding down. 

Smiling,"Yes I think I will do that." 

"Just make sure they don't buy out the joke shop." Said Mr. Weasley laughing a bit. 

Before she could reply Fred popped out of the fire place and walked over to say hello to them all, "Hey mum, dad, Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, nice to meet you, Hello Hermione." 

As they where exchanging their greetings George had came threw the fire place and walked over to the table smirking. 

30 minutes before at the Burrow. 

"So, Fred why exactly to you have to go to Diagon Alley today?" George asked his brother, he knew exactly why he wanted to go today, he just wanted to torment him a little by making him say it out loud. George knew the real reason, he had heard his brother mumbling in his sleep that night. 

"I already told you, I have some things I need to get!" Fred yelled at his brother, as he was becoming completely annoyed. 

"Like what?" 

"I just told you, bloody things, damn it. I'm not 5 if you don't want to come you don't have to, I don't need you to hold my hand." With that he walked out of the room. 

After George had said hello to everyone and Hermione had said good bye to her parents the three where off down the street of Diagon Alley. 

"So where to first?" Fred asked as he walked in between his brother and Hermione. 

"I have to get my books for school, but if you'd like I could just meet you guys later on." she said. 

" No it's cool, I wanted to look for a book anyway." Fred said 

"As amusing as going shopping for books sounds, I see Lee so, have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." he said,"It looks like you have found _what_ you where looking for _Fred_." George whispered to his brother as he left. 

So what do yall think? I wrote this while sitting in class today, I hate when teachers lecture, no fun at all. Well Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll try and update a sap, but I need to write my fifth chapter for my other story, which I think you all should give it a read you might like it. 

Don't forget REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! thanks  



	2. An Encounter with Malfoy

I'd just like to say a big THANK YOU to, Daisy Miller, Etcies, Katarina McGonagall, irishsapphiree, MelaminEstel for all reviewing, hope you like this chapter 

Lastly before my next chapter, if any of you who do review have questions, please feel free to e-mail me or just put your e-mail address in with your review and ill e-mail you a sap. thanks. 

10 minutes later, Fred and Hermione where in Flourish and Bolts flipping threw Defense Against the Dark Arts book, finding ones that they would love to use the Slytherins to practice on, particularly the one that they hadn't noticed come in the store, standing behind this with a huge sneer plastered on his pale face. 

"Well, well, well, what is it with you and Weasleys' Granger? Or if it you Weasleys' who can't get enough of scum in there life they want to date some." Draco Malfoy sneered from behind them. 

Both whipped around the moment he spoke and both turned red with rage. "What do you want _ferret boy?"_ Hermione asked, as she pulled her wand out of her pocket, sure they weren't allowed to use magic out of school but doubted he wouldn't try something. 

"Nothing from you _Granger_, that's for sure. I just find it amusing that not only are you wizard trash, now your Weasley trash, just bouncing from one to the next." He said with discuss and a grin on his face. 

Fred who was standing next to Hermione was trying desperately to refrained from tarring the Death Eater in training limb from limb. Hermione watched out of the corner of her eyes as his knuckles turned white and the vein in the side of his neck popped to the surface. 

Instantly the perfect idea popped into her head, one that was fail safe at pissing on the Ferret, "Hello Professor Moody!" She yelled as she looked into space behind Malfoy. As soon as he turned even paler and turned around slowly she and Fred busted into laughs. 

"Oh I'll get you for that you little Mudblood." he hissed as he drew his wand and went to point it at her, only he wasn't fast enough for Fred. 

Pointing his wand between the boys' eyes as he moved in front of her," Don't even think about it, try anything and you wont know what year it is." 

"As if I'm scared of you _Weasle. _Or are you really that stupid." 

What happened next, shocked and surprised Hermione. One second Malfoy went to raise his wand and the next Fred had shoved his into her hands and hit Malfoy in the face, causing him to fall backward onto a table of books. Then it be gain, Fred jumped onto of him and they began fighting, she was instantly reminding of the summer between first and second year when Mr. Weasley had started a fight here with Mr. Malfoy. 

Within a minute of the fight starting a irritated looking employing came running toward to brawling teenagers, "Stop it! Stop it! Please for the love of books, stop it!" He yelled running towards them. Then tried to wedge him self between them which turned out to be a bad move, he got hit from the front and behind. 

Feeling sorry for the innocent employee Hermione moved forward and grabbed Fred, "Okay enough, you've beat him up, lets go Fred," But he didn't seem to want to stop as he made to swing again, " Please Fred come one before you get yourself hurt. Please come on lets go." 

Finally noticing her clutching him, he stopped trying to fight and let her lead him out of the book store. Once outside she stopped and turned to him. "Fred are you okay? You aren't hurt are you?," She asked as she looked him over, then she noticed the right side of his face, he was beginning to get a black eye, she reached her hand up and gently touched it," Are you okay Fred? I hope you know your mum is going to freak out when she sees this." 

But all Fred was concentrating on was her hand on his face as he looked down at her, "Ye..yeah I'm fine, it just hurts a little bit." 

"Good. What where you thinking? Are you mad?"She practically yelled at him. 

Within seconds he turned red, "I... well... I was trying to protect you." he stammered as he turned redder and looked away. 

Blushing but no where near as bad a he was she smiled," Thank you for that." Then did something neither was expecting, she leaned up and kissed him on the check, " How about we go get a butterbeer then get my stuff?" 

Stunned and unable to talk all he could do was nod. And with that she linked her arm in his and lead him toward the Leaky Cauldron. 

Soon they were sitting together in the back of the Leaky Cauldron talking and laughing at Malfoys face at what she said. "You were bloody brilliant, _'Hello Professor Moody.' _Oh the look on his face was hysterical." Fred said while he continued to laugh and smile at her. 

"Thanks, I was trying to keep you from killing him, you looked beyond mad. Too bad is didn't stop you from hurting him but too bad you didn't just kill his ferret butt." 

"Oh but if I killed him, I'd end up in Azkaband, you don't want that now do you?" He asked, anxiously waiting for her answer, 'I wonder if I should tell her how I fill?' he thought silently to him self. 

"Of course not, if you went there I's miss you too much." Having realized what she said after she actually said it she turned beet red. 

'Yes!!!' he thought to him self, "Well I think I'd miss you too, because um...Hermione I...um...I like you." He said then also turned beet red. 

So what do Ya think??????? Please review and again if you have questions put your e-mail in with your review and I'll e-mail my response. Sorry I had to leave you hanging, dont worry it wont be too long for the next one, since ive hit a block with my other story im working on this on for now. again dont forget REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	3. Impossible Privacy

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope you continue to like how this story goes and if not sorry but its my story, but i will take all suggestion to thought 

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing sorry its all JK Rowling, but it is my plot, so don't steal it, it isn't nice, (I have been forgetting to do those.) 

--------------------------------- 

'...Hermione I...um...I like you.' The words ran threw her head. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, Fred, Fred Weasley like her! 'Yes!' she was yelling it with joy on the inside. she never thought it would be happen, never thought he would think of her as anymore of his kid brothers' best friend, she was only a fifth year, he in this seventh and final year, and he liked her! Just when she was going to respond, she was cut off. 

"OY! Fred, Hermione! There you are." Hollered George who was with Lee Jordan from the front of the Leaky Cauldron as they walked toward the pair sitting in the back. George and Lee where both angry this missed the fight after they heard all the details. 

Fred, Hermione noticed look rather mad at his brothers horrible timing, and groaned when they reached the table. 

"Hey George, Lee. What's Up?" Hermione asked when they sat down as politely as she could, she was also a little upset that should wouldn't get a chance to talk to Fred alone. 

"What's up? What's up?" George asked as if it were a ridiculous question, Less suppressed a laugh, "I'll tell you what's up, Fred beating up Malfoy when we didn't get to see it!" He said in a voice that was filled with false hurt and a face covered with a smile. 

"Yeah, we would have loved to see you pummel ferret boy." Lee said, following George with a voice of false hurt. 

"Fred was great, you don't know what you missed." Hermione said to George and Lee, but was looking at Fred. 

All three boys looked at her, George and Lee shocked that goody two-shoes Granger supported Fred fighting and Fred looked at her blushing and smiling. 

For the next 15 minutes, Fred and Hermione told them about what happened in the book store. Then Fred turned his attention back to her, "Hey Hermione, you want to go and get your supplies before we go back to the Burrow? I got mine the other day so did everyone else, so it's just your stuff." Fred asked, hoping to get some time alone with her before they left, he knew it would be impossible to get her alone once they got home. 

George who was either aiming to make his brother made, or he was oblivious to him wanting some privacy, " We'll come too, Lee still has a few things to get." Once again Fred groaned. 

--------------------------------- 

The rest of the afternoon Hermione didn't get a single moment alone to respond to what Fred said, she really wanted to tell him how she felt. George and Lee were constantly there and when they reached the Burrow she spent the rest of the day with Ron, Ginny, and Harry. 

That evening, Hermione sat in the living room talking to Ginny, desperately wanting to find a way to talk to Fred alone, while Harry and Ron played wizarding chess, Harry once again for what had to be the millionth time trying to beat Ron, at which he was failing horrible. Finally she decided the only way was to get Ginny's help. 

"Hey Gin, can you come with me upstairs I have some thing I want you to see." She asked, knowing if she said she wanted to talk to her Ron and Harry would start asking question. 

"Sure." 

Once in Ginny's room she turned to her best and only close female friend, "Okay so I don't having anything I need to show you, but I need to talk to you and I need your help, if you will help me." 

"Sure I will, So what's up?" she asked as she moved to sit on her bed. 

Hermione began to tell her how she had fallen for Fred at the end of the school year, then went to tell her about what happened today, when she reached the part about Fred beating up Malfoy she was interrupted. 

"Malfoy finally got beat up by Fred and _I_ missed it?!?!" She asked in a voice that distinctly reminded her of George earlier that day. 

"Yes and it was brilliant." then she went to tell her about when he said he liked her, Ginny didn't seem surprised. 

"So he finally admitted it? 'Bout bloody time." 

"Wait, how did you know he liked me?" a shocked Hermione asked. 

"Simple at the end of last you he just got this look on his face whenever you two talked, when he looked at you, even when you were in the room. It was completely obvious, I never thought he would say anything thought. So what are you going to do?" 

"That's the problem right after he told me we haven't gotten a moment alone for me to have the chance to tell him." she complained. 

"Hold on a second, I'll be right back." Then she left the room. 

5 minutes later she came back, "Okay its set." 

"What's set?" A confused Hermione asked her. 

"You getting some time alone with Fred so you two can talk to do whatever you want to do." She said with a snicker. 

"Really? Where? How did you manage that? " she said as her face lit up. 

"Simple I told George he should go down stairs and give Harry a fair game, since we all know he's never going to beat Ron, then when he left I told Fred you wanted to talk to him and to meet you outside by the pond in 5 minutes. So get moving." she explained proudly. 

"Thanks Gin, your the best." She said as she hugged her."But what about Ron and Harry, how are they going to react to all of this?" she asked when they suddenly popped into her mind. 

"Don't worry about it tonight, you go tell Fred how you feel and do whatever, and tomorrow we'll figure it out, I don't think it'll be that big of a deal, Ron likes Luna anyway's although he wont admit it. Now get your bum out side and tell him." She said as she pushed her out the door. 

Ginny walked with her to the kitchen incases one of the boys asked where she was going and got suspicious when she didn't come right back. As she walked down to the pond she tried to put the words together, as to how she would tell him but the moment she saw him in the distance pacing by the water's edge she stopped thinking and just walked towards him. 

Hearing someone coming towards him he turned and saw her, stopping mid pace, "Hi." 

"Hi." She replied back when she was standing in front of him. 

--------------------------------- 

So what do you guys think? Sorry I stopped there I had to leave you with a cliffy, but don't worry I'll probably had the next chapter up tomorrow, Saturday at the latest. Don't forget to REVIEW .!!!!!! 


	4. Talking, Kisses, and Interruptions

Hermione smiled as she stood in front of Fred, the sun was falling below the horizon and the last few rays of light where glimmering of the back of his red head giving the impression he was glowing. 

"Hi." Fred said as she stood in front of him. 

"Hi." She said back shyly. 

"Hi." 

"Hi." She said again, there where words running threw her head but the only word making it to her mouth was hi. 

"Um, Ginny said you wanted to talk to me." He said as he looked down into her brown eyes, wanting desperately to close the distance between then so he could kiss her. 

She couldn't yet get any words besides hi from her brain so she simple nodded her head. 

"About earlier when I said I liked you?" She nodes her head again, "Hermione, I really do like you, a lot, but if you don't.." He was stopped mid sentence when she placed her hand on his mouth to stop his from speaking. 

"Fred, I, I like you too." she confessed in a voice just above a whisper. 

Reaching up he took her hand off his mouth into his own, "Really?" He asked in a surprised voice. 

"Yep, not quite sure why though." She said as she smiled as his surprised face. 

"Because I'm the hot twin." He told her with a sly smile. 

"True, but I'm a little surprised you like me." 

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked her a little confused. 

She just looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders. Fred laughed at this,"I do, you're fun, brave, witty, bloody brilliant, bossy, and lets not forget Beautiful." he said as he continued to look into her eyes, she began to blush then turned her head away from him when he said beautiful. 

"Hermione." He said trying to get her to look at him. 

"Yes Fred?" She asked, still not looking at him. 

"'Mione look at me," But all she did was shake her head, so he reached up and gently turned her head to look at him. 

When she finally looked him in the eyes,"You are beautiful and you will always be beautiful." He tried to reassure her, with his had still on her cheek, he leaned down to kiss her. 

But right before their lips would have made contact, his mother's voice cut threw the now night air. 

"Fred! Hermione! There you two are." She yelled as she walked toward them closing the distant between then. 

Dropping his hand from her cheek with a groan he turned to face him mother, who was now less than 15 feet away, "What's up mum?" he asked her with a voices filled with disappointment at being interrupted once again, Hermione couldn't blame him she felt the same way. 

"Oh dears, sorry to interrupt you but I just got an owl from Dumbledore, there was some sort of attack a little bit ago and now he's holding an emergency meeting. I need you both to get inside and you Fred to help your brother ward up the house once I've gone." Molly Weasley explained, then paused to looked from Hermione to Fred then back again, then smiled. 

"You finish up here, I need to go change quickly, just make sure you're in the house in no less then 5 minutes." 

"Okay Mum.: Then she was gone with a crack. 

Fred and Hermione looked shocked, there was no denying that his mum had figured out what was or would be going on, but what shocked this was that she made no move to separate then and did say a word. 

After standing there for what felt like hours, but in reality was only a minute or so, Hermione regained normal thought and reached forward for his hand. 

The moment he felt her hand in his he turned around to face her, slowing looking her over causing her to blush once again, thinking to himself there could be no one more beautiful than her. 

After looking her over he couldn't stand it any more he had to kiss her. Leaning forward, he paused for a moment praying to the gods no one would interrupt them. Then closed his eyes, just as she did and kissed her, it was tender and passionate, everything a first kiss should be, but quick, they both knew someone was bound to come out as there 5 minutes were almost up. 

Halfway back up to the house, walking hand in hand, Hermione stopped dead in her tracks looking up at him, "Uh Fred, how are we going to tell Ron about this? Its no secret he use to like me, and I don't think this is going to make him very happy." 

"Don't worry about it, once we get inside I'll talk to him, him and Harry both. I'll just tell them, we like each other, I asked you out and they can either be happy for us or not, either way it wont change any thing." He said proudly. 

Smiling, "But Fred you haven't asked me out yet." 

"I know, so Hermione, want to go out with me?" He asked her casually. 

Now with a huge smile covering her face she accepted, "But of course." He leaned down and gave her another kiss. This time they where interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind them. 

"As much as I hate to break up your snogging session, you need you two need to come inside, mum needs to go now." 

Reluctantly they pulled away, but where still looking and smiling at each other,"Yeah Ginny, where coming." Hermione said, when they heard her go back in side, she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss, then said, "Come on, you need to explain some things to Ron." She said with a smirk. 

"Oh joy for me." He said sarcastically. 

"Don't worry, I'll come with you, I want to see the looks on their face when you tell them." She said as she grabbed him hand and lead him inside. 

------------------------------- 

So what do you all think?? Sorry it took so long, i had finals again. yikes. any who don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW . it makes me want to write faster. thanks 


	5. Telling Ron

Hope you like, sorry it took so long. School must come first esp. when it cost 12,000 for 12 months of school. so sorry but hey I'm done in February and will have all the time in the world without homework, well maybe not all the time I will have to get a job but you know what I mean. 

Thank you all who reviewed! 

Anyway's Yea sorry I kinda mumbled there, but hope you all enjoy, don't forget to REVIEW!!!!! 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter, J.K. the wonderful writer that she is does. I do, however, own the plot. 

"Hey Harry, Ron can I talk to you for a minutes in the kitchen?" Fred Weasley said as he stood in the doorway between the kitchen and living room. 

"Sure what's up?" Ron asked as he stood and walked towards him with Harry right behind. 

Standing back from the door to allow them into the kitchen before him, "I'll tell you in the kitchen." 

Following the two in he saw Ginny sitting and talking with Hermione, "Ginny out." 

Ginny gave a groan of disappointment and turned to her older brother,"Why? I already know what you're going to say." 

Holding the kitchen door open for her, "Well then since you already know, out." 

Reluctantly, only after Hermione gave her a nod did she stand and leave. 

"So, what's up?" Harry asked as he looked from Hermione to Fred, as Fred put up a couple wards and silencing spells. 

Once he was done, all Fred could do was just stand there, he didn't want to be the one to tell his brother. It had to come from him and Hermione instead of Ginny's gossiping mouth. Even though Ron didn't like her like that anymore odds of him throwing a fit where pretty high, and he would be none too happy. 

Sensing his hesitation, Hermione took pity on Fred, she turned to look at Harry and Ron and spoke up, "Um Harry, Ron, we just wanted to tell you, before Ginny said anything," she said calmly looking directly at Ron "we're going out." 

To say Ron was stunned was a understatement, his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. All he could do was stare from Hermione to Fred while his mouth opened and closed without any words able to come out. 

Harry wasn't sure what to say, he was happy for his friends is they were happy together, but he knew that Ron was going to get mad. To prevent Ron from getting angry he just stayed quite, he would tell one of them later he was happy for them but now Ron would need someone who was on his 'side'. 

"What the hell do you mean, you're going out?" Ron had finally found his vice and began to yell. 

"Calm down Ron, I understand that you aren't happy but your temper isn't going to change anything. All it's going to de is make Hermione upset. So chill out." Fred said as he walked over to stand behind his girlfriend. 

Ron didn't say anything in response, but he did get up and storm over to the kitchen door and attempted to leave. "Damn it Fred open this door NOW!" he continued to yell. 

Hermione quickly stood up and walked towards him as he continued to pound on the door and yell at Fred, "Ron, please stop yelling and sit down." she pleaded. 

Ron continued to pound on the door, ignoring her. 

"Ron please calm down!" She yelled trying to get his attention. 

"Damn it Fred, let me out of here now!" 

"Nope." Fred said with a smirk. 

Becoming tired of his immaturity Hermione began to scream at him, "Ron stop yelling and sit down this instant!" 

"No I'd prefer to stand." Ron said as he stopped pounding on the door and turned and crossed his arms with a glare plastered on his face. 

All the while Harry sat watching the scene with a amused look on his face. 

"Ron, stop acting like a brat, I don't care if your angry at me that's fine. But Hermione is your best friend, don't get mad at her about how she feels." Fred said sternly to his angered brother. "You aren't 5, you two have never gone out and besides you like Luna Lovegood so quite your tantrum. 

Ron instantly reddened up to his roots with embarrassment, "I do not like Loony Luna." 

Harry began to laugh until Ron shot him a glare and he desperately tried to cover it up with a cough. 

"Well you could of fooled all of us, we all saw how you looked at her on the train home, and besides even is we didn't see those oh-so-obvious looks you talk in you sleep."Fred said while suppressing a laugh as his brother turned a deeper shade of red. 

"I DO NOT LIKE LUNA!" He bellowed as he clenched his fists at his sides. 

"Ron you might as well admit it, you do talk in your sleep." Harry snickered. 

"FINE! Is that what you want to hear, Little Ickle Ronniekins bloody likes Luna Lovegood!" 

"Ron all we want, all I want is for you to understand that Fred and I like each other and we are going to date." Hermione said calmly as she placed her hand on his shoulder. 

"Me dating Fred isn't going to change a thing between you, Harry and me. The two of you are still my best friends and nothing will change that." 

"Ron listen to her, the three of us will always be best friends. Besides if Fred ever stupid enough to do anything to change that," Harry said as he turned his gaze on Fred,"he will be sorry we were the 3 best students in D.A.D.A for nothing." he finished with a evil grin on his face. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't worry." he said giving Harry a dirty look. 

"Alright, I'll be happy for you. And Fred, like Harry said, if will happen, you may be my brother but I will hurt you if you hurt her." 

"I wouldn't think of doing a thing such a thing!" Fred said dramatically with one hand over his heart and the other waving about in the air for added effect. 

"Come on Ron, Lets go play Exploding Snaps, as least I can beat you at that." Harry said as he walked away from the table. 

The moment the door was unwarded, it swung open to reveal two people leaning against the door frames. Ginny on one side, George on the other, arms crossed, each with a hurt and mad expression mixed on there face. 

"I've just heard something interesting, Fred. Do you know what that could be?" George said but continued before Fred could say anything, "You want to tell me why I was the last person to know about you and Hermione? Why the two of us had to be locked out of our kitchen and miss Ron's tantrum?" he finished with mock hurt in his voice. 

"Actually George now that you mention it, you weren't the last to know, they still have to tell Mum! And if they don't we will and she wont give them any time to be alone!" Ginny said wickedly. 

So what do ya think??????? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Ends and Remus

I don't own a thing except my plot. Thanks. 

A/N:I Am SOOO incredible sorry it took me this long to update, I am truly sorry. But once again school had to come first, sorry I have no choice. But on an up side, I'm done with classes on the 21, so I will have more time to write and work on my stories. Don't worry I will never abandon a story, it may take a while to be updated but will never be abandoned. 

Anyway I hope you like it, the whole explanation for why Molly had to leave, took me forever to do, I'm still not 100 happy with it but it was the best I came up with. And it will do, besides this story isn't focused on that it's about Fred and Hermione. 

Don't forget to Review. 

/ 

"I've just heard something interesting, Fred. Do you know what that could be?" George said, but continued before Fred could say anything, "You want to tell me why I was the last person to know about you and Hermione? Why the two of us had to be locked out of our kitchen and miss Ron's tantrum?" he finished with mock hurt in his voice. 

"Actually George now that you mention it, you weren't the last to know, they still have to tell Mum! And if they don't we will and she wont give them any time to be alone!" Ginny said wickedly. 

"Oh mum is just going to love catching the two of you snogging yourself silly. "George said as he strutted into the kitchen and took a seat. 

"Now George you know she would he very upset if she found Fred here corrupting our smart Hermione. "Ginny said in mock innocents as she sat down next to George, "Just think of all she would do to keep them apart?" 

"So true Ginny. So what is it going to be Freddie pie?" George said looking at his twin with an evil glint in his eye. 

"What is what going to be?" Fred asked from his spot next to Hermione. 

"What is it you two are going to do to keep us from telling mum about this new development?" George explained as he linked his hands behind his head and leaned back in his seat. 

Hermione looked from George, to Fred to Ginny who was smirking, then turned her gaze back to Fred, who was looking at his twin and sister in disbelief and slightly worried. And responded before Fred could blurt out anything in a moment of panic. "George, Ginny," She said giving each of them a stern look," there wont be any blackmailing today, sorry to disappoint each of you. But now if you'll all excuse us, I'd like to talk with my boyfriend, _alone_." And with that she pulled a shocked Fred out of the kitchen by his hand, and up the stairs. 

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Fred asked as he halted to a stop, "They're right mum is going to flip" 

Turning to face him, "No, she wont, now come on I'll explain it all up stairs." She said as she moved to pull him with her up the stairs. 

"Up stairs huh?" He asked with a mischievous look on his face, "Does this trip involve a snog or are just going to skip that and head strait for the shaggin?" 

"How about we go talk then see about that song." She said blushing slightly as she looked up at him. 

Just as she moved to head up stairs the fireplace in the living room roar green and a shabby mad stumbled out. 

"Hello Remus, how have you been?" Hermione asked as she came back down the last few steps into the living room. 

"Where's everyone else?" Remus asked as he looked around, "I need to get you all to head quarters, now." He said as he moved toward the kitchen. 

"Why, what happened?" Fred ask as he followed Remus threw the kitchen door. To where the small group of teenagers looked at the werewolf with looks surprises mixed with concern. 

"Remus, what happened?" Hermione repeated Fred's question when he didn't answer. 

"I'll explain when we get to Head Quarters, now everyone _move_, in the floo _now_." Remus said as he waited for them to move. Somewhat reluctantly the 6 made their way to the fireplace and flood to number 12 in groups of 2. 

/ 

5 minutes later Remus had finally gotten the group to sit down and stop throwing questions at him like they where on one of those crazy police shows he had seen in the muggle world years ago. Now they where all staring at him waiting for the news of what was going on that caused them to come here. 

With a look of growing impatience as the man before her appeared to be in thought, possible of how to explain why they where there, or what had happened after Mrs. Weasley had had to leave in short noticed, her patients where coming to an end. 

"Remus, what is going on, what's happened, if you make us sit here in silence any longer, we, I included, will start yelling questions at you, _again_." Which was followed by nodds from her friends around her. 

"All right, but let me say what I have to say, before you start in with any questions and yelling." Remus said as he gave them all a stern look. 

"Earlier this evening, Professor Snape got word that Voldemort was planning on attacking the Ministry building, again. Dumbledore ordered an emergency meeting for everyone in the Order, which is why Mrs. Weasley has to leave the Burrow so suddenly. Plans where made, for members to be stations at all of the out side entrances to the Ministry to head off any of the Death Eaters that would be following Voldemort inside. While the rest of the members where discretely stations on each level of the Ministry. 

"Battles instantly broke threwout the Ministry building, thankfully no one from out side sustained any serious injuries. Almost all of the Death Eaters at the moment are either dead or in ministry custedy and on there way to Azkaban. Voldemort is indeed dead, Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Kingsley and Tonks' somehow all hit him with the killing curse at the same time. 

"And as for why you are here at the moment instead of back at the Burrow still is because a few, more dangerous of the Death Eaters somehow managed to escape, as soon as they say Voldemort fall, without noticed until after it had all calmed down. Lucius being one of those who managed to evade capture for the time being, Dumbledore thought it best for if you spend the rest of the summer break here, at least until they are captured. 

"Besides Dumbledore has decided that since should be a time for celebration, there in fact will be one in about an hour, once _Fudge_ has stopped his yelling over the damage the Ministry building received from the battles so soon after the damage from June had been fixed. It was another sad moment for everyone there to see Fudge yelling more about the damage to the building than what resulted from the battles." Remus finished his story to some rather shock, surprised and relieved faces. 

"Wow." The twins and Ron said at the same time. 

"Wait, we're," George said indicating to Fred and himself, "are in the Order, how come we didn't get to come with mum?" He asked a little put out at being left out in the dark. 

"Yeah, we finally get let into the Order and we get left in the dark?" Fred said sounding annoyed. 

"Don't say that Fred, I'm happy you weren't there, I don't need more people to worry about." Hermione said looking at Fred as she took his hand in hers. 

"Fine, but why weren't we told? All Mum said was that there was a meeting, one we should have been at." Fred said looking at Remus ignoring the roll of the eyes from hit twin. 

"The two of you weren't told because, Dumbledore wanted to keep Harry out of it, he didn't think this was going to be the end and he wanted you two to stay and watch them and the Burrow, out of danger." Remus explained. 

"Watch my arse! You all had the twins there to bloody _protect_ us! If you hadn't noticed, we can protect our self's, or did you forget about the incident in June or every other thing we've been threw." Harry stood abruptly while practically yelling at the thought of being kept in the dark and treated like a 5 year old once again. 

"Harry, calm down, no one was trying to treat you or any of you like that. Dumbledore thought it best, since none of us thought tonight would be the end, if you where kept away from Voldemort for a little while longer. The main goal tonight was to just kill or capture as many Death Eaters as possible, no one expected us to be that successful." Remus said giving Harry an honest look. 

"Harry listen to him, he's got a point. With everything that happened in June, it wouldn't have been hard for Voldemort to push your buttons to throw your guard off tonight." Hermione said giving him a concerned look. 

Sitting down with a huff, "Fine, but Dumbledore is going to get a piece of my mind when he gets here." He said arms crossed with an angered look on his face. 

"I'm sure he's expecting it." Remus said with a smile, "Now, Molly should be here soon, like I said there's a celebration later, so what do you say we get started on thing?" 

/ 

Please do REVIEW! 


	7. Authors Note

I am so incredible sorry its taking so long. I had the next chapter done and saved on my computer, but the peice of crap crashed. It'll take a couple days to rewrite and type it all. Thanks for your pacients. Ashley 


End file.
